One Piece Lemon One Shots
by GoldMind
Summary: Here you find some hot little one shots with your favorite one piece characters. Zoro, Law.. whoever you searching for ;) Between there'll be other sweet shots.. non-lemony. I accept request for personalized stories. Just get in contact with me - and till then.. enjoy
1. Heated Nights

So here goes your favorite freckled face Portgas D. Ace.

Characters: Portgas D. Ace / OC Maya

Maya's POV

"Ace..?", I softly whispered into the darkness, not wanting to break the calm atmosphere surrounding us. I waited for a few seconds for the body beside me to move. Nothing.. Ace just kept on breathing audibly.

"Ace..", I tried it again. Sleep was no option for me anymore because of some strange noise I heard coming from outside of our shared cabin. My heart sped up a little bit.

"Hmmm?", he finally mumbled, slightly shifting is body, though his face was still buried in the pillow.

"Did you hear that?", I asked him quietly as my fingertips lightly started to tap on his bare shoulder blade.

As my eyes got used to the darkness, I could see Aces face turn with a small grin on it - eyes still closed.

"Go.. back.. to sleep, Maya", he softly ordered, making clear that there wasn't anything outside to worry about. I just chuckled and sat up.

"I could've sworn it sounded weird this time", I tried to defend myself, "but now I'm not sleepy anymore. I'll just catch some air, baby". Slipping out from under the warm blanket I moved to stand up when a warm hand gently grabbed my wrist and pinned my body onto the bed again. Ace made sure I stayed where I was.

"Ace..", I just managed to huff out.

"Last time you said that", his tone was accusative, "I woke up in an empty bed and you playing strip poker with the other commanders".

"That was one time and you don't always have to mention it", I pout with a blush and a small wicked smile.

Ace smirked down at me - my body laying firmly under his. His hair obscuring part of his eyes, he then lifts his head, his dark orbs burning into mine. I felt his body shift, pressing me down harder into the soft mattress.

"I'm up now". Oh?

"Ace..", I breathed out again. Half a question, half a warning when he began gently kissing down the side of my neck. His hands holding down my arms lazily on each side of my body. My face starting to get feverish.

"Hmmm", he just murmured as he leaves a trail of wet kisses down to my collarbone. Running his tongue over certain spots making my breathing hitch up. Then he suddenly sits up straight between my legs, staring down at me with desire burning in his eyes and I knew. My breath was leaving my lips already in small pants as I imagined what was about to come.

Oh so slowly he reached out and slid down my lace panties with a grin, only leaving me in the oversized t-shirt I was wearing for bed. I don't know what is was about him that I nearly couldn't take just that simple action.

He was so sexy. Large hands gliding over my legs, massaging along their way. His black hair a little bit messy. Every now and then he ganzed up at me to search for quiet permission. Of course he gets every permission he wants from me. The scent of sweet smoke mixed with his own spice making me feel light headed. His devil fruit powers radiating off of him making me feel hot all over. I was so in love.

"Let's make you feel good, shall we?", he suggested lowering himself, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine. Putting one hand on the back of my knee - Ace was pressing, and bending it so he had a great view. The knot in my lower stomach already making a very strong appearance - I just stared breathlessly into his eyes, my lips parted to get enough air. My heart pumping louder than usual. Another devilish grin.

"You so sexy..", he stated before dipping his mouth onto my core, licking between my folds and slowly pressing his tongue down harder on my clit.

"Oh my god, Ace-", was all I could managed to say out loud. My back arching a little as I gently grabbed some of his hair with one hand, slightly tugging to encourage him. It felt so fucking good.

"Relax, baby", he told me huskily, his voice heavy with lust before his tongue worked languorously over my folds, the possessive grasp he retained on my legs preventing me from writhing too violently from the overwhelming stimulus.

"Let me hear you", he ordered to satisfy his needs. I moaned a little bit louder as he pressed deeper, sucking and kissing. It was torture.

"That's more like it," Ace rasped teasingly, his grin still present, lifting and angling my hips, "Don't hold back". But I was holding back in order not to wake up the whole ship.

"You want me to wake up the whole crew, baby?", I laughed, panting hard. "Everybody knows I'm all yours, Ace. Oh-".

He hummed in approval, "That's right".

Suddenly I nearly choked, my whole body locking up when he thrust two fingers in and curled them upwards, immense pleasure shaking me from head to toe. I hadn't even noticed when he abandoned the hold on my leg or even when he panted against my thigh, his lips damp and eyes hazed with lust.

"Maya.." he sighed heavily, nuzzling my leg and beginning a slow, methodical rhythm, driving his fingers in and out. I was about to come. I was so close. This man was making me feel so good. My walls begin to tighten, Ace couldn't take his eyes off of me when he told me,"Let go, baby. Come for me".

"Ohhh.. oh my god wai-", I attempted to say when I pushed myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him.

The sensation which rocked through my body was so powerful that it almost hurt. As I pressed down a scream, I instead had to moan loudly - I nearly couldn't take the pleasure.

After a few moments I came down from my orgasmic high with a heavy exhale of breath, my muscles slack. I sighed shakily as Ace slid his fingers slowly out. He couldn't wait any longer now.

Sliding his boxers down in a hasty motion, I knew he was on the edge of self control. Usually he wasn't an impatient man at all but he must've gotten so turned on.

"Shit, Maya, you so fucking sexy", he groaned when he kissed me for the first time that night. I could taste myself on him which only made me more exciting. Passionately Ace was teasing my mouth with his, sliding his tongue lazily over mine as he positioned himself, hooking my legs around his waist and putting the head of his rock hard dick at my entrence.

"You like that, hm?", he whispered breathlessly into my hear. Nodding my head, I closed my eyes as his voice gave me chills. He oh so slowly entered by just sliding his head in and oh so slowly sliding out again. Repeating the action over and over.

I was a mess under him. Squirming with need I mewled every time he entered. He studied my expression, his mouth also slightly parting everytime I moaned for him.

"Ace..plea- mh! Stop teasing.. oh-!Fuck me, baby. Ah-.. make me come again", I moaned as I knew that would send him over the edge.

Ace groaned at my words, supporting his weight with his arms as he was hovering over me. Shadowing my small body with his as he pushed his big dick all the way in, filling me completely. I let out a small scream when he immediately started a delicious rhythm rocking us back and forth.

I grabbed both his forearms with my hands while I was still pushed up on my elbows - my torso perfectly titled upwards, so he could swallow all my moans while kissing me feverishly - his tongue massaging mine as he did not miss any thrust.

"God, Maya.. you so tight baby" Ace panted, sounding strained but calm as he pressed his face into the pillow beside my head - his hips thrusting against mine as the dark room was filled with heavy panting and moans.

I had no words for him right now, my body was too busy shaking at the steady penetration - he was hitting just the right spot.

It didn't take me long. The ecstasy threw me overboard, my walls grasping so tightly to Ace, I was sure it was hurting him. "Oh.. ah..! fuck- Ace!", I moaned out, nearly fainting as the enormous pleasure and the heat from his body hit me once again. My legs shaking a little bit as I welcomed the orgasmatic waves.

Ace stopped abruptly and I caught the concentrated expression on his face, feeling the twitch of his cock.

"Hm Fuck" he groaned lowly, driving into me anew, letting out a heavy breath and releasing. I never found him more attractive as he sat up, running a hand through his black hair, body glistening with sweat.

I giggled as he gave me a satisfied, big smile, knowing that we probably woke everybody up afterall. He let his full bodyweight fall onto me intentionally and I squealed, laughing at his slackiness.

"Oi, Commander, I should wake you up in the middle of the night more often", I teased with a grin on my lips staring into his dark brown eyes, getting lost in them.

"That's what you get for waking me up, yup!", he smirked back before planting a light kiss on my nose.


	2. Steel

Yes, here it goes.. your favorite swordsman.. Roronoa Zoro.

Characters: **Roronoa Zoro / OC Naru**

 **Naru POV**

I bet Zoro was kinda pissed. I mean, I'd probably be pissed to if I was him. Watching his girlfriend flirt with a fifty-year old man at some random bat at some random island.. but hello?! It was for the sake of the group.

We needed the key from this old bastard. The key for the bank. Yup, the ugly guy, who was just about to creep his cold, sweaty hand up my leg was a bank clerk. And obviously a pretty important one, because Nami saw him earlier locking up the big house with all the money in it and pinning the silver object to a chain on his belt. Yuck!

What should I say? We are pirates.. we suppose to do such things - plus, we needed the money for supplies.

Zoro was protesting against my mission but Nami could tell the bank guy was eyeing me instead of her the whole time as we entered the bar - that was our way of deciding who had to pull this off. Well, it turned out the guy liked black-haired women a little bit better than red-haired ones. Zoros bad luck.

Everybody else watched the scene from their safe spots - spread out on some various tables, acting all innocent. Hmm..

"Beautiful eyes you have..", the dirty bastard whispered under his breath leaning a little bit closer. My god, I could be his daughter..

"Thanks, Takashi-kun", I purred back at him. I was about to puke - he smelled like cold smoke and sweat. I could literally feel Namis grin. Lucky bitch.

Zoro on the other hand was bright red of anger, nearly smashing the glas in his hand as he watched the scene before him.

"I wanna know whats on your mind. You got something on your mind, huh? Maybe about where this should lead to?", he eagerly babbled. Geez, he already had a hard on.

"Well, maybe we should go to your place", I cooed, watching him through my long eyelashes. Outside we would trap him in some dark corner - all clichè.

"I'd love to".

Next thing I knew, this asshole tried to kiss me with his dry, wrinkly lips and that was the moment the show was over, the sacks of money disappearing into nothing when I heard Zoro pulling out one of his katana.

A second later he had the guy laying on the floor, fear written all over his face and even more sweating than before. The blade of Shuusui pressed dangerously close to his throat.

I could see Brook handing money over to Sanji, who was grinning trumphantly. These bastards made bettings? Wow.. Brook obviously overestimated Zoros patience.

"You think you can grab on and even try to press your nasty lips onto my woman? I'll kill you, old man", Zoro threatened him. I sighed in frustration and looked over to where Luffy was sitting. Shockingly he was asleep.

"It's your fault we didn't get the key", I told Zoro, who was leaning against the doorway of our cabin - a serious look on his face.

"This shit-head tried to kiss you, Naru. You should be glad I didn't kill him", he calmly declared.

"Huh? Why should I? I didn't care about him, Zoro.. I care about money and supplies. Are you insane? He could've been my father - Ew!", I complained leaning against my desk, slowly rubbing my right temple with one hand. This man..

Zoro sighed and walked up close to me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and let his hands slide down my sides and to my ass - grabbing hard and gently hitching me up against him. My breath caught in my throat.

"Oh..", I let out, suprised by the sudden action and abrupt, stinning pleasure, "...uhm?". I held onto his upper arms.

"What is mine - reminds mine! Nobody touches it. Especially when it comes to you", he huskily murmured into my ear sending a wave of goosebumps down my arms and spine. My own hands found the edge of the desk, hoisting myself up onto it.

"Hmm, possessive much, huh?", I teased seductively, letting him stand in between my legs so I could already feel his need as he pressed his lower half into mine. I sighed deeply.

Zoro just chuckled lowly, "I'll show you possessive", he warned and I felt his fingers reaching up under my skirt while his mouth was teasing over mine - making me desperate to kiss him.

My cheeks began to heat up. He slid down my panties easily, letting them fall to the floor. He reached under my right knee, bending it, so it was pressed against my breast. He smirked as he quickly moved back a little when I attempted to finally kiss him.

"Patient, baby - eager much, huh?", he said using my own words from before against me. I just let out a breathy laugh, staring into his dark eyes.

"Don't make me wa- Oh!", I mewled when I felt Zoro suddenly inserting two fingers into me - watching my face as I tried to stiffle a moan.

"You're not playing fair, Mr. Swordsman", I stated with a shaky voice, making him grin even wider.

He slowly moved his fingers out again, just to pump them back in a little bit harder. My juices already dripping onto the wooden floor. Oh god..

"You always ready for me, aren't you? ..God, you're killing me", he growled, stepping closer as he trailed his hot tongue over my shoulder - his left hand already found a steady rhythm, making me pant heavily.

I leaned back a little, resting my hands behind my back to hold myself up. I was hypnotized by Zoro, who was now hungrily kissing and sucking on my breasts, after he simply pulled down my tube top. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I felt my core heating up, the sensation getting stronger with every thrust and I couldn't take it much longer. I moaned loudly when his thumb slowly pressed down on my clit, making me sit up straight again.

"Oh Zoro, just like that", I told him while his tongue darted over my left nipple. I saw his devilish grin was back again. "Come on, baby, just a little bit more", he encouraged me to let go. Oh, he definately knew what to say.

Sweat was building on my cleavage and stomach as I prepared myself for a strong high. Zoros hand was working magic on me and I was just about to explode. He curled his fingers upwards, when he felt my walls tighting, giving me an extra intense feeling. I let out a small scream - I came so hard. I couldn't hold back and Zoro enjoyed the show.

My legs tensed up as I felt the need to press my eyes shut so I could bare the feeling. Reopening my eyes, I saw Zoro licking is finger with a smirk to get a last taste of me. I moaned at that sight.

"Look at you", he whispered kissing the spot under my earloop, "all flushed and sexy, hm". I turned my head to stared into his eyes, before he pressed his soft lips onto mine. Finally. I sighed into his mouth in satisfaction, our tongues teasing eachother in the lightest way.

"Suck my dick, baby", he ordered

and I willingly obeyed, still a little weak on my knees.

Instantly dropped to the floor, unzipped his dark pants and let his massive cock spring free.

I placed one hand on the end of his shaft, while letting my tongue run oder his tip. I earned appreciative humming from Zoro.

Slowly I began to pump his dick with my hand, taking his length deeper into my mouth, repeating the action. It didn't take long til I his hand found my hair, gently resting in hit but not guiding me. He let me pick the pace.

"You want me to fuck you?", he asked coarsely looking down at me with hooded eyes, while I was still pleasing him. It was my turn to grin now. I nodded eagerly, giving his tip a slow lick, making him open his mouth in pleasure.

Next I knew my breasts were pressed down on the desk, Zoro giving my ass a small squeeze before guiding the head of his dick to my entrence.

Slowly but fully he entered, making me close my eyes and letting out a long moan.

"Fuck, you still so wet..", he muttered under his breath, sliding out again. I heard him pump his penis a few times, making slicky noises because he was coated in my juices, before putting it back in again - immediantely finding a steady pace.

I was moaning, panting, begging for more while Zoro whispered sweet nothings in my ear - hovering over my small frame from behind, driving me crazy. He hitched my left leg up, so it was resting on the desk, giving him even more access.

It didn't take me long. I wanted to grab something to hold onto, because I thought the sensation would jerk me off the wooden piece of furniture. When I reached behind myself with one arm, I gladly took a hold on Zoros hand, who was offering one to me.

"Ah! Oh my god- .. I'm coming, Zoro", I half moaned out, informing him of what he was doing to me, was very good. Relentlessy he kept thrusting into me, his dick starting to get even a little harder - he was about to come, too.

Zoro released a low groan, sounding so sexy, it pushed me over the edge.

"Zoro..", I whimpered, as the orgasm hit me hard. I tensed up, throwing my head back to bare the feeling. It felt so fucking good. My lover held me in place so I could let it all go.

"Fuck..", he muttered huskily, releasing onto my ass and back - I didn't even feel him pull out, I was in such dizzy state. Heavy pants escaping my mouth, before I slowly turned my head with a grin, taking a look at the swordsman over my shoulder. He was also grinning widely.

"That was something", I told him with a light chuckle, still trying to maintain my breathing.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman", was his amused answer, while walking into the bathroom to get me a towel.

"I adore you", he whispered into my ear then, when I finally lifted up my torso from the desk. I just pressed my lips to his, telling him, that I loved him.


	3. Doctor

Well, well... who do we have here?

Characters: **Trafalgar D. Water Law / OC Misa**

-No One Piece World-

 **Misa's POV**

"Can you at least TRY to look happy?", I begged looking over to where Law was sitting at. He was spread out on the passanger seat with his hands resting behind his head while I was trying my best to drive this car through the worst snow storm ever. Why wasn't he driving anyway? My tight red dress was giving me already enough struggle.

"I'm just not into the whole companies-throwing-christmas-partys thing", he simply stated. I rolled my eyes.

"I get it, Law, me neither, but it's my companies christmas party so you better put on that handsome smile of yours. I want my co-workers to get jealous, ok?", I explained as if it wasn't weird at all. Totally understandable, right?

Law chuckled and looked over to where I was struggeling to keep the steering wheel steady. "You're just bringing me to show off?".

I could hear the amusement in his voice but he was damn right. Josie allllwaayysss raves about her oh so talented and sexy boyfriend. How he was such a great architect and all.

Well, my boyfriend is a doctor and just as sexy - in the suit I forced him in he's even sexier, though!

"Why are you smiling like the devil himself?", Law asked, pulling me out of my daydream.

I cleared my throat. "Look, I told you about how Josie always tries to make me jealous of nearly everything? Not today, because of you, baby. My little surgeon", I chirped reaching over to pat his leg with a big smile. Law just laughed out loud and shook his head.

"You unbelieveable".

Suddenly there was loud bang coming from the right side, jerking the car including us to the left side of the street. I squeaked out, trying to countersteer but there was no use. I felt Law pushing me protectively into my seat with his left arm as the car came to a stop at the very side of the road.

"Oh my god", I breathed out.

"You okay?", Law asked looking me up and down. I just nodded meeting his gaze,"What the hell was that?".

"I bet the tire bursted", he assumed, "Well, I think we're going to be late to the party".

I lightly punshed his arm while he smirked.

Calling the wrecking service was torture. The connection was terribly bad due to the shitty weather. Though it had stopped snowing, the driving conditions were still not that good.

"Ugggggggggggghhhhhhhhh-!", I moaned, looking upward in frustration.

Law rolled his eyes and ignored me, knowing if he did anything it would just encourage me.

"It's not fair.. ", I whined. "I spent hours getting ready and making sure everything was perfect and now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

"They'll hurry", Law grinned, shifting to get into a relaxing position.

I didn't respond, only grumble petulantly as I watched the snow starting to fall again.

It wasn't until then that I started to notice how cold I actually was , rubbing my hands together as I gave a light shiver. Maybe the dress wasn't the best idea.

The male opened one eye to look at me. "Cold?"

"Dumb car. Can't even keep us warm", I rubbed my legs together as if that would get my body heat up. Law watched for a moment before suddenly grabbing my waist and pulling me over to his side, large hands rubbing my calves as I found myself sitting in his lap and facing him.My legs were on the outside of his, red heels barely hanging on my feet as I stared down at him.

"W-What are you-?"

"You're cold", Law interrupted, kneading my legs fast to get a bit of friction. I could definitely feel myself warm up a bit, but not because of the friction. I could tell Law was really trying, but his innocent little action only served to heat me up in another way. I placed my hand on his cheek, scooting a bit closer as he looked at my face - my dress was starting to ride up my thighs and I was sure it would make its way over my hips if I continued.

"Hey, big guy", I grinned, loving his confused look as I caressed his cheek. "I think you need to rub a bit higher.."

He blinked, a moment passed before it dawned on him and a smirk took over his face.

"Oh?"

Holy shit, he was such a dork. But he was my dork and I wouldn't trade him for anything.

"Mmmm-hmmm", I grabbed his hand and moved it up the outside of my thigh, then made it move in circles right where my dress began. I let go and was pleased that he kept up the action then moved to slowly loosen his tie.

"You look better without this."

Law grinned up deviously at me, both our foreheads pressed against the other, though more lustful then romantic. He gently snuck the tips of his fingers under the hem of my red dress, making it ride up even higher on my body. "How long will it take the auto guy to get here?"

"Long enough", I cooed, dropping the tie into the driver's seat and opening up his shirt to see more of his chest.

Law quickly leaned up and kissed me hungrily as we both started to breath heavily. My hands quickly went to exploring his chest while his continued upwards, pushing my dress until it was barely covering anything.

Our tongues quickly started to mash together in a clumsy dance, we both lost in the moment as my body gently started to grind against his, feeling the growing bulge in his black slacks. I pulled away from the kiss and pursed my lips, slowly reaching down towards Law's crotch, fingers gently undoing the first button while I kept my eyes on Law 's own gleaming orbs.

He growled and bucked into my hand, only making me go slower on the second button, loving the look of lustful impatience on his face. I very, very gently started to undo the second one, making sure my palm brushed over his groin just to watch his agony.

Law snarled and snatched my wrist, yanking me into another rough kiss while he did the second button himself and started to unzip his pants. He loved it when I teased, but it always pissed him off, too.

I mewled and kissed him back, moving even closer and making sure my chest pressed against his as he worked on pulling out his dick.

I bent one knee so I was hovering above him a little bit more, creating space for us. He instantly but the tip of his dick to my entrance as he finally freed himself. My face felt like it was burning.

"Oh, Law..", I moaned, resting my elbows on his shoulders, my head hanging low. "Hmmm", he just hummed into my ear while I was slowly lowering myself onto him.

"Oh god..", I whispered breathlessly enjoying the feeling of him completely filling me and it felt so good.

We kissed feverishly as I was lifting myself up and down his length, Law supporting me with his hands gripping each side of my hips - slightly guiding me.

"You feel so good", he growled against my wet lips, before kissing me again. I welcomed the kiss by sighing into his mouth, lightly scratching the back of his neck before I softly bit down on his buttom lip. Another low growl.

Law bounced me up and down on him. Each time the knot in my lower stomach was intensifying, making my whole body heat up. Due to the circumstances, I knew we didn't have all the time in the world, so I reached down to my pussy, circling my clit.

"Hm..- you in a.. hurry, Miss?", Law teasingly asked between pants, smirking at me as he started to push me down harder on him - thrusting his hips upwards meeting mine. He knew what was on my mind.

"Shut-.. up.. ah!", I just managed to say, earning a low chuckle from my doctor. I felt like I was about to explode. Law was hitting just the right spot, sending tingles down my legs.

"I'm about to come, baby, just.. hmm.. like that", I huffed out, moaning loud. I felt Law slightly tensing up, his dick twitching inside of me. I held onto him for dear life.

I pressed my legs together. The waves of my orgsam hitting me intermittently as I gripped hard on the fabric of Laws suit.

"Hmm.. baby", Law mumbled tracing his nose along my neck enjoying his own height, fully releasing into me. I hope I have some tissues with me.

I caressed his hair while smiling genuinely at him, trying to catch my breath, before a blinding light caught my attention. The mechanic.

"Just in time", he said with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
